Automotive vehicles typically include rigid plastic covers for covering exposed metal, gaps or other unsightly surfaces in the vehicle interior. Seat assemblies, for example, typically a plurality of plastic injection molded side covers for covering various areas of the seat assembly, such as along a side of a cushion, ends of a track or adjustment knobs, and over or around openings. The shape of such areas to be covered, particularly on a seat assembly, can be complex and/or require multiple covers. It remains desirable to provide improved cover designs that maintain desired outer appearances while covering exposed metal, gaps or other unsightly surfaces in the vehicle interior and, at the same time, address such issues as pinching and/or discomfort felt by the occupant while sitting on the seat assembly. It also remains desirable to reduce the number of covers used in a seat assembly to reduce assembly time and overall production costs.